Vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, often provide entertainment systems to satisfy passenger demand for entertainment while traveling.
Conventional passenger entertainment systems include overhead cabin viewing systems or seatback viewing systems with individual controls such that viewing content is selectable by the passengers. The viewing content can include audio and video materials that are derived from a variety of sources. Prerecorded viewing content, such as motion pictures and music, can be provided by internal sources, such as audio and video players, that are installed in the vehicle. External content sources can transmit additional content, including live television programming, to the entertainment systems via wireless communication systems.
Since travel schedules can be hectic and unpredictable, passengers often cannot enjoy viewing content in its entirety. Viewing content can be interrupted for numerous reasons during travel. For example, the beginning portions of some live television programming may not be available for viewing because travel departure times do not necessarily correlate with the starting times of the programming. Once travel has been completed, the passengers likewise are required to disembark before the viewing content has been completely presented. Such interruptions of viewing content frequently are a source of passenger complaints.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved entertainment system that overcomes the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of currently-available entertainment systems.